Maximum Gods
by flygirl101
Summary: After STWOES and Sea of monsters. The flock is flying over the waters outside of Camphalfbood when Flyboys desend on them, so what happens when six new kids and a talking dog show up on the shores of camp half blood?
1. Chapter 1

The sky was bright and clear, not a cloud in the sky. The flock and I were flying over New York, just cruising with no real direction. It was just a make up time between the flock, when we had been separated we had all missed each other. Me and Fang still hadn't really said our 'I'm sorry's, and I wasn't looking forward to it.

"Ya know, I think I missed the whole 'Get Max angry' thing more than I realized." Mused Iggy, smiling softly. I rolled my eyes as the Gasman cackled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I called, "Just don't blow up my pants again!" I closed my eyes lost in the feeling of the wind, and a whole flock. It was something I was sure I would never forget. I could hear the flock's laughter riding to me on the winds. It was a sound sent straight from heaven.

I looked down to find that we were now flying just a few miles off the coast. It was a beautiful sight, the water gleaming in the diffused sun light-wait…diffused?

"MAX!" Nudge screamed pointing upwards; I didn't even have to look to know that we were hopelessly out numbered. There was no way to get out either, with the ocean that was now beginning to churn like my nerves, the sky was now blocked from view by hundreds of Flyboys. We would have to fight like hell, and hope that we made it out.

I took one look at Fang, his eyes locked on me, he nodded. Reaching out he grabbed my hand, squeezing it quickly. I nodded and steeled myself for death. It was an impossible thing, there was no way out. I looked out at my flock. All glaring daggers at the oncoming robots. There faces hard too, knowing that this was a fight to the death. It was either us or them.

"Fang! Gazzy! Iggy! The base of there spines!" I yelled, just seconds before they were upon us. Angel looked at me; her big blue eyes told me that she knew that this was it. There was no way out. Her eyes were solemn, as she accepted death to be on its way. And that made me want to rip them apart piece by piece, just angrily tear them to bits. NO six year old should have to look that way, EVER!

The glowing red eyes tracked our every move, and shone like embers in the think covering of eraser flesh. There guns were in their hands ready to shoot, and the steady chanting swelled to a roar in the air around us. _We are many! You will die! We are many! _

I glanced down at the tumbling ocean waves and shook my head, it was war now. and I was gonna make it out, or die trying.

_Live life to the Max, and have the ride of your life, cause you only get to do it once. _I nearly fell out of the air at the mention of my slogan, given to me by an old friend, why would I remember that now?

Too bad I didn't have a chance to think about it, because suddenly I got a hard metal fist to the ribs. _Ouch_. I threw a hard kick to the head, and the things head cracked to the side, smoke pouring from the neck, it spiraled down to the water. I felt a hard kick to my side and whipped around, punching with all my strength popping out an arm. But it swung around and caught me in the side of my head, where a dull ache started to develop.

The fighting could have lasted forever if we didn't know there weakness. But fortunately we did, when there was about 150 left, we were tiring. The pain from being struck by hard metal fist's again and again was beginning to wear me down. The dull ache behind my ear had grown to a pounding pain, I feared that if I let my self blink I would drop to the ocean.

I could see the others holding there own fairly well, Angel had cuts and scrapes but nothing serious, Fang had a black eye and a bloody nose, a few cuts, Gazzy was in almost the same state as his sister. Nudge was fighting still, but I could see her wilting. Iggy was fumbling with his backpack, pulling out a package wrapped in brown paper.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Iggy screamed, the others started to finish off the Flyboy that they were working on. Except for Nudge. She hadn't heard, and the bomb was being dropped next to her.

I didn't think, I just acted. Diving down into the cloud of flyboys, dodging kicks and punches left and right I sped toward Nudge. My screams were lost in the endless canting. _You can not win! You will die! We are many! _The pure adrenaline pumped through my veins making me go faster and stronger, knowing with all serenity that I would make it to her, but I wouldn't survive. _The ultimate sacrifice. Giving you. _The voice whispered, as I pushed through the throng, it sounded proud. At that moment I reached Nudge, and threw her out of the throng, just as the bomb exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy stretched as he walked across the camp. It was the beginning of a new summer at Camp Half-Blood, and he was determined to enjoy it. The day was bright and sunny, and he knew that the water must look breathtaking in this light. As he passed the Hermes cabin Grover ran over to him.

"Blah! Hi, Percy! It's good to see you!" Percy smiled at his friend; Grover was a stayr, half human-half goat. They had met in another of Percy's failed attempts at going to school. But Grover had led him and his mother to Camp Half-Blood. It had certainly been a…odd summer.

"Have you seen Annabeth yet?" Percy asked, they were now passing the Ares cabin. Swerving to avoid getting near the door, he kept walking. Soon they would be at his cabin, Poseidon. But since Tyson was under the sea at there fathers castle, Percy would once again be rooming alone. Tyson was a baby Cyclops, and Percy's baby brother. At first it was hard to accept that he had a Cyclops for a brother, but by the end of the summer, Tyson had become a trusted and loved friend.

"No, I thought you would have though." Grover replied. The short horns on his head had grown over the school year, and now they poked out of the curly mass of his hair. Percy looked over his shoulder at the Athena cabin, maybe she was unpacking? Grover caught him looking. "You wanna double back?" he asked. Percy shook his head and pointed ahead of them.

There sitting on the steps of his cabin, sat Annabeth Chase. Percy smiled at the blonde haired girl. Her steel gray eyes warmed as she saw Percy and Grover approaching. She stood up from the step and moved forward; still smiling Percy hugged her quickly letting go and stepping away. Both had blush stained cheeks, but neither one would admit that they secretly liked the hug. It was amazing that they could be so…stubborn, Grover thought. He knew a lot more than he would let on. And he had a feeling that something would make them see, soon.

"Uhm-Beach?" Percy coughed. Looking flustered Annabeth nodded her head, her blonde curls swinging in the fresh air. Annabeth nodded happy to go anywhere than her cabin, she wasn't sure she wanted to see her brothers and sisters yet. But she had been waiting for an entire school year to see Percy and Grover. Mostly Percy.

"Race ya!" Grover bleated as the trotted off. Moving fast toward the water behind the 3 cabins. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but soon moved to follow him. Her gray eyes glinted playfully, challenging him. Percy rolled back his shoulders and cracked his knuckles, without warning he sped past her. Laughing as he heard her startled squeak.

"I'm soooo gonna get you Percy Jackson!" Percy laughed and moved faster, he was passing through the streams, and jumping over sunbathing children of Aphrodite. He heard Annabeth stop to say sorry, for his behavior. "He's not _right_ in the head…"

"Hey!" he yelled whirling to glance back at Annabeth, only to find that she was now passing him by. "Sneaky…" He pushed himself faster and soon caught up to her, he could hear the pounding of the ocean surf now…His heart began to soar, the thought of seeing the water now, after countless weeks of missing his true home, the sea. As a son of Poseidon, he was in great need of water to survive. It was his true home and he knew it. These thoughts made him speed up, sprinting toward the water now, he could see it in the distance, it was soooo close…


End file.
